


Blush

by dirtyoatmeall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader is a third year, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader is kyotanis sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyoatmeall/pseuds/dirtyoatmeall
Summary: You're Kyotani's older sister and you make Iwaizumi blush.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Blush

The sound of balls hitting the floor at various speeds could be heard quite a few feet away from the gym, and the sounds of loud bickering outside of the gym could be heard over the sounds of those balls. Iwaizumi lowered him arm, sighing. Oikawa raised and eyebrow at him and followed through with his serve, pouting when it hit out of bounds. “What’s up Iwa? Our fearless ace not paying attention during practice? How scandalous.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and muttered an insult under his breath as he walked past the setter, heading towards the doors to the gym, the arguing voices growing louder. He could hear Oikawa whining as he followed the ace, not wanting to be left out of the drama. Iwaizumi threw open the doors, ready to yell at Oikawa’s fans for interrupting practice when he stopped suddenly before he could open his mouth.   
Infront of Iwaizumi was not fighting fangirls, but the second year Kyotani and a girl, who looked like she was ripping him a new one. The sound of the door opening seemed to interrupt their conversation. He thought the two of them seemed similar in that moment, scowls almost identical. Though when she noticed the audience she turned, smile quickly replacing the dirty look she was sending the second year. “Ah, Iwaizumi-san! Sorry if I was being too loud, I’ll let you all get back to practice.” She emphasized ‘all’ as she turned to the angry blonde and continued to speak to him “Kentaro we’ll continue speaking at home.” She turned back to the third year, flashing a bright smile. “Sorry again Iwaizumi-san! Have a good practice.” At that she turned and walked away. Kyotani brushed past Iwaizumi, ignoring the other third years, mainly Oikawa, and got ready for practice. Iwaizumi stood in the doorway for a moment longer before shutting it and returning to practice, a faint blush adorning his features.  
During practice the third years shared looks every time Kyotani listened to the team, obviously begrudgingly, but listening nonetheless. After practice as the four third years walked towards the train station they shared theories on who the mystery girl could be, really it was just Oikawa making outrageous asumputions, which Iwaizumi immediately debunked and insulted him to then entertainment of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. After yet another outrageous theory, this time being the second year’s secretly married and that was his child bride, when Matsukawa decided to speak up.   
“She’s his older sister. She’s in my class.” Oikawa stopped and looked at the third year open-mouthed for a moment before catching up with the others, whining “Mattsun! You could’ve said that earlier instead of letting Iwa-chan beat me up!” Matsukawa laughed and Hanamaki picked up where he left off. “But where’s the fun in that Oikawa? Anyways, I’m pretty sure she got suspended last year for punching some underclassman who tried to take a picture under her skirt.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, suddenly more interested in the conversation that before. “Oh yeah, she did. I think it’s the same guy Kyotani beat up a few days later. Getting him suspended too. I see them together a lot, though its usually them bickering.” Matsukawa said, paying for a drink as the four waited for the train. Iwaizumi mulled over the new information. He remembers vaguely hearing about a third year getting suspended for punching an underclassman, and he definitely remembers Kyotani beating that student up, Iwaizumi ripped him a new one since he had to miss a week’s worth of practice. He would have to keep an eye out for her in the coming days.  
Iwaizumi kept up on his word, and he noticed you quite a few times over the next few days. Either in the halls or speaking to your brother during lunch or before practice. He also noticed the looks you would send him when you thought he wasn’t looking. At first, Iwaizumi assumed they were directed towards Oikawa, as usual, but it happened multiple times when he was by himself, all ending with you getting caught and a blush covering your face. He wouldn’t lie, you were definitely attractive, and the thought of you actually being attracted to him was not a deterrent. So over the next few weeks Iwaizumi made an effort to make conversation with you, in the halls, before practice, or even during lunch.  
Today, much like every day, you walked with your brother to the gymnasium. At first, it was to make sure he actually went to practice, but now it’s mostly to see Iwaizumi. You had quite a lot of homework to do, so you instead said a quick hello to the spiker before saying goodbye to your brother and leaving. Kyotani stops before entering the gym, turning to the third year. “Are you going to ask (Y/N) out?” The question startles Iwaizumi for a moment, leaving him gaping for a moment before responding. “Probably. Yes.” He watches the second year’s expression closely, not sure what his reaction will be. He simply nods, “Good, she’s had a crush on you for over a year.” That shocked Iwaizumi more than the original question, a blush settling on the third year’s cheeks. Kyotani moved to go get ready for practice, leaving a flustered Iwaizumi alone by the door.  
Two weeks after that you were eating lunch with Iwaizumi on the roof, basking in the sunlight and easy conversation. You stretched your legs out in front of you leaning back on your hands as you turned your face to the sky, enjoying the warm weather. You stayed like that for a moment before Iwaizmuni broke the silce by clearing his throat. You turned your head slightly, cracking an eye open to look at him. When he didn’t speak, you raised an eyebrow, a silent question spurring him to speak. “Ah, (Y/N)-san, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a café with me on Saturday, I could help you study for the English test Mattsun say’s you have coming up.” At his words you turn towards him fully, taking in the faint blush on his cheeks and the hesitance that was uncharacteristically creeping in his voice.   
You smirked at the teen. “Are you asking me on a date Iwa-chan?” He rolls his eyes at the nickname you picked up from spending to much time with Oikawa and nodded, biting his lip slightly when you chuckled, moving to sit closer to him. “Good, I wouldn’t have said yes if it wasn’t.” You rested your head on his shoulder and resumed eating. Though after a moment you paused, rice barely touching your lips before you moved them away as you spoke. “And just call me (Y/N), no honorifics if we’re gonna date. Oh! Maybe instead of Iwa-chan, I’ll call you Haji-chan!” Iwaizumi groaned at the new nickname, blush deepening as you laughed. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he didn’t mind either nickname.


End file.
